Lovely Professor (VHope Vers)
by hosikki
Summary: Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok. Apa yang salah dengan mereka ? tidak ada. Semuanya benar -bagi mereka. Kim Taehyung untuk Jung Hoseok, dan Jung Hoseok untuk Kim Taehyung. Hanya sesimple itu. VHope HopeV. Oneshoot! Warning! Mature Content!


"Kim Taehyung- _ssi_ " panggil seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap dipanggil pun kemudian menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya, Itu adalah professor Jung Hoseok, professor menyebalkan yang mengajar pada mata kuliah kalkulus.

"Ya, profesor Jung? Apa ada yang perlu saya ban– eh, ini?" Taehyung hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika profesornya itu tiba–tiba meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku yang sangat tebal ketangan Taehyung.

"Sangat perlu Taehyung- _ssi_ , tolong bawakan buku-buku ini keruanganku ya? Aku sedang ada kelas hari ini, dan tolong jangan pergi dari ruanganku sebelum aku sampai disana, terimakasih",

"Ta-tapi, _prof_..." professor Jung melenggang begitu saja sebelum Taehyung menjawabnya.

 _Sialan, dosennya itu_.

Taehyung berjalan sembari menggerutu sepanjang koridor, mengabaikan beberapa mahasiswa yang menatap aneh padanya ketika berpapasan dengan Taehyung. Tapi siapa peduli, yang paling Taehyung pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa ikut pergi bersama dengan teman–temannya tanpa terhambat oleh professor sialan, yang sengaja menahannya untuk berada dikampus lebih lama.

"Pak tua sialan, kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku, kan?" gerutu Kim Taehyung kesal.

* * *

Lovely Professor

Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung

 **Warning!** _**MatureContent**_ **!**

 _ **HopeV**_ _!_

 _ **Tae!** 20yo **Hoseok!** 39yo_

 **Yoonginugget x Hosikki**

 **If you don't like it please go away!**

* * *

"Yoo! Kim!" sapa Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan bokongnya pada bangku disamping Taehyung.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin malam? Kenapa tidak datang, sayang sekali, kejayaanmu kembali direbut oleh Jeon Jungkook looh"

"Ck.. Kau lupa jika mobilku masuk bengkel? lagipula aku ada urusan dikampus hingga malam" jawab Taehyung sembari meletakkan buku catatannya diatas wajah. Bersiap untuk tidur tentusaja, mau apalagi memang ?

"Kau ini, selalu saja alasan. Jangan bilang kalau kau benar–benar tidak diizinkan keluar oleh pacarmu yang katanya perfeksionis itu, benar?" Taehyung tidak menjawab ocehan Jimin, namun dalam hati membenarkan perkataannya.

Ngomong-ngomong kemarin malam Taehyung memang tinggal dikampus, _ah_ , lebih tepatnya tertidur diruangan professor Jung yang menyebalkan itu.

Niat Taehyung untuk kabur meluap begitu saja ketika si professor Jung atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung, mengirimkan sebuah foto laknat melalui pesan _kakaotalk_ Taehyung beserta ancaman yang sebenarnya Taehyung sendiri tidak yakin Hoseok akan melakukannya, dan begitulah, Taehyung tetap tinggal diruangan itu sampai kekasihnya selesai mengajar.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan itu tertidur meringkuk disofa yang berada ditengah ruangan, tanpa selimut dan juga tanpa baju tebal, Taehyung tertidur cukup lama hingga ia terpaksa bangun karena merasakan benda lembut dan basah bergerilya dilehernya, itu adalah kekasihnya, yang sedang sibuk menjilati leher Taehyung tanpa ijin.

" _H-hyung_?" panggil Taehyung, dan itu berhasil membuat Hoseok menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Hmm" gumam Hoseok setelah mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas.

"Sudah selesai kelasnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara parau yang dihasilkan karena ia baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah, tapi yang ini belum" Hoseok menarik tangan Taehyung dan menyentuhkannya pada milik Hoseok. Sontak saja pipi Taehyung merona ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras dibalik celana Hoseok.

Hoseok berusaha kembali untuk mencium bibir Taehyung namun Taehyung menahan Hoseok dengan cara memalingkan wajahnya.

" _H-hyung_ apa yang kau l-lakukan? ini masih dikampus astaga"

"Ini salahmu, melihat wajah tidurmu saja sudah membuatku mengeras, kau mencoba menggodaku, _eh_?" menyerigai diakhir kalimat, Hoseok kembali menciumi lekukan leher Taehyung dengan sensual.

" _Nngghhh_.. _H-hyung.._ Be-berhenti melakukan itu, aku ingin pulang.. _ngghhh_.. a-aku... Ahhhh _hyung_ !" Taehyung mendorong bahu Hoseok agar Hoseok berhenti menjilati leher Taehyung.

" _Hyung_.. hormonmu itu besar sekali, padahal umurmu sudah terhitung tua, _nyaaah_ \- ugh maksudnya seorang _ahjussi_ kau tahu, lagi pula aku lelah, aku ingin.. arghh yaaa apa yang kau sentuh! hei!" Taehyung berteriak ketika tangan nakal Hoseok mulai masuk kedalam celananya.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak berteriak atau kita akan ketahuan, oh kau juga sudah mulai mengeras, _eh_? bagaimana jika kita selesaikan satu ronde saja baru kita pulang?" Hoseok menyerigai sembari meremas pelan kejantanan milik Taehyung.

Dan seorang Kim Taehyung akan selalu menyerah, Jung Hoseok adalah kelemahan terbesarnya.

"Ahhhh.. _Hyungie_.." Taehyung akhirnya mendesah saat Hoseok semakin keras meremas miliknya.

"Bagaimana? Yakin ingin pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini ?" Taehyung menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan Hoseok.

Tangan Hoseok yang terbebas mengelus pelan pipi putih Taehyung kemudian memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Taehyung.

"Bagus anak pintar" Hoseok kembali menyerigai saat Taehyung mulai mengulum kedua jarinya dengan mata terpejam.

" _Ngghhhh..._ "

" _Yasshh_ , Taehyung seperti itu" puji Hoseok lagi.

" _Ahhh.._ Taehyung, kenapa kau selalu terlihat menggoda dimataku?" Hoseok mendesah sesaat, kemudian menarik kedua jarinya yang sudah basah keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Hoseok melepaskan celana jeans beserta celana dalam yang dikenakan Taehyung secara bersamaan, lalu setelah itu tangan Hoseok kembali meremas milik Taehyung.

Kini kedua tangannya beralih untuk melebarkan kedua belahan bokong kekasih manisnya dan memasukkan dua jarinya yang basah sekaligus kedalam lubang Taehyung.

" _Argghh_ _H-Hyuungghh_.. _Ss-sakitthh ugh s-sakitthh_.." Taehyung mencengkeram lengan Hoseok karena lubangnya terasa sakit saat Hoseok memasukkan kedua jarinya semakin dalam kelubang milik Taehyung.

"Aku perlu membuat sedikit akses untuk masuk kedalam lubangmu, _dear_. _Ahhh_.. Apa aku menyentuh nya?"

" _Anggh_ , d-disitu _hyuunghh_ " punggung Taehyung melengkung keatas ketika Hoseok berhasil menyentuh _sweetspot_ miliknya.

Taehyung mendesah berulang kali ketika Hoseok menghentakkan kedua jarinya semakin liar. Kejantanannya pun terasa berkedut akibat rangsangan yang diberikan oleh kekasih paruh bayanya itu.

"Ahhh iya _hyung_ terus tusuk aku sepertu itu _nyaahh_ " racau Taehyung seraya menggelinjang hebat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu hendak mendesak keluar dari kejantanannya.

" _H-Hhyuuunhh_.. a-aku keluar.. _angghh_ " Taehyung mendesah panjang, ketika ia menyemburkan cairan putih dari kejantanannya, kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Hoseok dan terkulai lemas. Nafasnya memburu setelah pelepasan yang baru saja ia alami, namun sesaat kemudian tubuhnya kembali terlonjak ketika Hoseok menghentakkan kedua jari miliknya sebelum menariknya keluar.

"Sudah cukup, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi"

Hoseok menyerah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menahan diri ketika melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang terangsang karena sentuhannya. Wajah Taehyung yang merona disertai adegan dimana Taehyung memejamkan mata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya membuat Hoseok semakin ingin memasuki Taehyung secepatnya.

" _Dear_ , puaskan aku juga, aku butuh berada didalammu, sayang" Hoseok melepas celana kain beserta celana dalamnya dan melemparnya kelantai, kemudian mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung dipundaknya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya ketika kejantanan Hoseok menggesek dan mendesak masuk diantara kedua belah bokong Taehyung.

"Kuharap kau tidak apa–apa jika aku memasukkannya tanpa pelumas"

"Aarrgghh.. _hyuunghhh_ " Taehyung memekik saat Hoseok memasukkan kejantanannya yang begitu besar kedalam lubangnya.

"Kenapa kau ahhhh sempit sekali, _dear_? Aku sudah menyetubuhimu hampir setiap hari, tapi kau tetap saja sempit _ahhh_ " Hoseok mendesah diantara kegiatan mengeluar masukkan miliknya didalam lubang Taehyung.

"L-lebihh dalamhh _hyuunghh_ ahhh"

"Hoseok _ie_ _hyuu_ – ghh..." desahan Taehyung terputus ketika Hoseok meraup kedua belah bibir Taehyung dengan kasar.

Tubuh Taehyung tersentak beberapa kali saat Hoseok terlalu keras menghentakkan miliknya untuk menyentuh _spot_ terdalam milik kekasihnya.

"Hyung pelan-pelan _ughh_ …" mohon Taehyung ketika Hoseok mengoyak lubangnya tanpa ampun dengan kejantanan besarnya. Tapi bukan Hoseok namanya jika ia berhenti mengoyak begitu saja.

"Ahh.. _hyunghh_.. aku mau keluar _hyu_ –"

"Tidak boleh _my dear"_

"Tapi aku _ugghhh…_ "

"ASTAGA TAEHYUNG!" belum selesai Taehyung mengingat kejadian laknat yang dia lakukan bersama dengan kekasihnya, tiba–tiba saja ia terjungkal dari kursi saat Jimin berteriak tepat disampingnya.

"K-kau.. apa yang kau pikirkan disaat mata kuliah kalkulus seperti ini, dasar mesum" bisik Jimin sembari melirik celana Taehyung yang sedikit menggembung.

 _Hell_ , yang benar saja, Taehyung hanya mengingat adegan bercinta dengan dosennya yang menyebalkan sekaligus kekasihnya itu yang sialnya sudah berdiri didepan kelas entah sejak kapan, dan celananya sudah menggembung ? coba jelaskan, semesum apa Taehyung sekarang ? Tentusaja, amat sangat mesum. Hmm.

"Dasar berisik, lagipula kenapa pandanganmu bisa menangkap sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau lihat, siapa yang lebih mesum disini, Park Jimin ?" Taehyung memunggut bukunya yang tadi terjatuh dilantai kemudian berniat untuk melanjutkan acara membayangkan-hal-mesum-dengan-dosen-tampannya-itu.

"Taehyung, ini kelas neraka, dan aku heran kenapa kau masih sempat membuat milikmu menggembung begitu, kau gila.." Taehyung menguap malas mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, perhatikan saja didepanmu, kau tidak lihat professor Jung sedang melotot kearahmu karena kau–"

"Kalian yang duduk dibelakang, tolong untuk tidak berisik dikelasku" ujar professor Jung sembari membenarkan kacamata bulatnya seakan melanjutkan perkataan Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya acuh dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja. Kembali, memangnya apalagi ?

* * *

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku ingin pergi dengan Jimin dan Namjoon- _hyung_. Bolehkan?" tanya Taehyung yang tengah duduk sembari mengamati wajah lelah Hoseok yang sedang melepas dasinya seusai pulang dari bekerja.

"Apa kompensasi untukku jika aku mengizinkanmu ?"

"Apa–apaan itu, _hyung_ curang" Hoseok menghela nafas mendengar rengekan Taehyung.

 _Kekasihnya ini, benar – benar._

"Kemarin lusa _hyung_ menahanku dikampus, dan sekarang _hyung_ tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar, menyebalkan tau"

"Tujuanmu ?"

" _Cafe_ "

"Bohong" Hoseok menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku.

"Kemana lagi memang ?" tanya Taehyung ketus.

Hoseok berjalan kearah Taehyung sembari menyerigai "Mobilmu baru saja keluar dari bengkel, kan? Jadi mau _comeback_ untuk menjajal mobilmu yang baru saja keluar dari bengkel, _eh_?" Taehyung terdiam mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Dalam hati Taehyung mengumpati kekasihnya yang begitu _possessive_ terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak tahu cara bersenang–senang ala anak muda, ya, _hyung_? mau kuajari?" cibir Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut a–" Taehyung baru saja ingin menyambar kunci mobil yang terletak meja nakas di samping ranjang namun urung karena Hoseok sudah lebih dulu menarik lengan Taehyung dan menghempaskannya diranjang.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan cara bersenang–senang ala anak muda, _dear_ " Hoseok menunduk dan bernafas tepat disamping telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung menggidik ngeri. Kalau sudah begini, Taehyung tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Kemungkinan terburuknya, Taehyung tidak akan tidur sampai pagi hari dan tidak bisa berlari sesuka hati.

"Aku lebih tertarik untuk bersenang–senang dengan cara orang dewasa, _my dear"_ Hoseok menyerigai diakhir kalimatnya, kemudian menjilati cuping telinga Taehyung dengan sensual. Taehyung yang diperlakukan demikian oleh kekasihnya hanya memejamkan matanya rapat.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak lelah ?" tanya Taehyung kemudian.

"Hmm?"

"Kita melakukannya hampir setiap hari dan _hyung_ tidak pernah lelah melakukannya denganku." Dahi Hoseok berkerut samar.

"Maksudmu kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya dengan orang lain?"

"Sialan kau, dasar pak tua kalau kau berani melakukannya dengan orang lain, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengebirimu, kau tahu" umpat Taehyung sembari mendorong Hoseok menjauh dan Hoseok hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

' _menggemaskan'_ batin Hoseok.

"Jadi maksudmu ?"

"Maksudku, _hyung_ selalu pulang hampir larut malam, dan aku juga pasti sering sibuk dengan tugas–tugas kuliah ku, kupikir _hyung_ perlu banyak istirahat, _Hyung_ tahu kan, aku tidak suka melihat wajah kelelahanmu, kau pikir aku tidak lelah juga ?"

"Intinya ?"

"Aku meminta _hyung_ untuk mengontrol hormon _hyung_ yang berlebihan itu, dan juga jangan menyerangku disembarang tempat, setidaknya jangan dikampus"

"Ini dirumah, kan, jadi tidak masalah" Hoseok kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Taehyung namun Taehyung menahan bibir Hoseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak!, sekarang _hyung_ harus istirahat. Ini sudah malam, dan aku janji tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan terakhir sebelum tidur, aku ingin kau menggosok punggungku ya _dear_ "

"Tapi.. aarrghh _hyung_ lepaskan aku" rengek Taehyung.

" _Hyungie_ ak-" namun sebelum kalimat itu selesai terucap Hoseok sudah lebih dulu mengangkat tubuh Taehyung menuju kamar mandi.

Taehyung memang menolak, namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya Taehyung luluh dalam buai rayu seorang Jung Hoseok. Dan malam ini, Hoseok cukup giat mencumbu setiap inci tubuh Taehyung didalam kamar mandi hingga kekasih mungilnya itu menyerah dan tertidur dipelukannya.

* * *

Taehyung terbangun saat cahaya matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui celah–celah tirai kamar miliknya dan Hoseok.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, kemudian mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang masih melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum begitu manis saat melihat wajah tidur kekasihnya yang begitu damai. Pipinya merona begitu saja saat ia teringat bagaimana caranya ia tidur tadi malam.

 _Dasar, pak tua mesum._

 _Tapi Taehyung mencintainya._

"Selamat pagi, pak tua" sapanya pelan sembari mengecup sekilas bibir yang tadi malam mencumbunya hingga ia benar–benar tertidur.

"Apa _hyungie_ sedang mimpi indah, hmm?" Taehyung mengusap dengan lembut lengan Hoseok yang sedang melingkar ditubuh Taehyung, dan pergerakan Taehyung berhasil membuat Hoseok terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eumm.. Selamat pagi, _dear_. Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?" sapa Hoseok yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak memberiku sebuah ciuman selamat pagi?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya"

"Kau belum. Kalau begi–" Taehyung mencium Hoseok sebelum kekasihnya itu kembali berceloteh panjang lebar.

Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, Hoseok menyerigai padanya, Taehyung lupa, mereka berdua masih telanjang. Kuulangi, te-lan-jang!

Hoseok menekan tengkuk Taehyung untuk menahan ciumannya, dengan tiba- tiba Hoseok menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan dan itu membuat Taehyung membelalakkan matanya kaget. Taehyung lupa untuk kedua kalinya, semalam Hoseok tidak melepaskan penyatuan mereka dan Hoseok kini sedang menggodanya dengan cara menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tentu saja membuat kejantanan milik Taehyung bergesekan dengan otot perut Hoseok yang begitu tegas.

Hoseok terus mencumbu rongga mulut Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung mendesah tertahan.

Tangan nakal Hoseok merambat naik dari perut menuju _nipple_ Taehyung yang mulai mengeras. Taehyung lagi-lagi tidak bisa menolak sentuhan dari Hoseok.

" _Ngghh ahhh..._ " Taehyung melepas paksa tautan bibir keduanya kemudian beralih duduk diatas Hoseok tanpa melepaskan tubuh bawah mereka yang menyatu.

" _Shhh.. ahh_ " Hoseok mendesah tertahan. Kejantanannya serasa diremas dengan kasar akibat pergerakan Taehyung yang tiba–tiba.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kucing nakal.. _ngghh_?" tanya Hoseok ketika Taehyung mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuat milik Hoseok hampir keluar dari lubang Taehyung.

" _Ahhh_.. _hyungghhh_ " Taehyung menghentakkan tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat kejantanan Hoseok kembali masuk lebih dalam dilubangnya sebelum Taehyung benar–benar menariknya keluar.

Hoseok hendak meraih kejantanan Taehyung yang sudah berdiri tegak menunjuk kearahnya, tetapi Taehyung menolak.

"No, no, no! Kau milikku pagi ini.. _Ahhhh_... dan jang.. _ahhh_.. jangan menyetuhku" Taehyung mendesah hebat ketika tidak sengaja bokongnya bergesekan dengan milik Hoseok yang besar.

"Klimaks pertama, dan setelah itu _hyung_ harus bersiap untuk pergi mengajar" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Taehyung mencium bibir Hoseok kemudian turun keleher dan menyeret bibirnya sepanjang garis otot Hoseok hingga sampai pada kejantanan Hoseok.

"Kau pikir aku bisa dengan mudah _orgassme, hum_?" goda Hoseok

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Taehyung mencium ujung kejantanan Hoseok lembut sebelum ia memasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya..

" _Aahhh_.. kau benar–benar nakal ya, sayang, kenapa kau semakin hari semakin menggoda saja.." ujar Hoseok disela desahannya.

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia sibuk mengulum milik Hoseok seakan itu adalah permen _lollipop_ yang sering Taehyung bawa didalam tasnya, sambil sesekali ia menggesekkan ujung giginya pada milik Hoseok yang membuatnya mengilu.

" _Ahh_ sialan, gigimu menyentuh penisku sayang. _Ahh_ kenapa ini nikmath sekalihhh" Hoseok perlahan ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat miliknya lebih dalam mengisi rongga mulut Taehyung.

Hoseok melakukannya semakin cepat karena semakin lama miliknya semakin berkedut dan membesar, hampir membuat Taehyung kewalahan karena ia selalu tersedak penis Hoseok.

Hingga tiba-tiba Hoseok mendorong pinggulnya kuat sehingga masuk kedalam mulut Taehyung sepenuhnya.

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya karena tersedak.

" _Ahh_ ,.. Taehyung!" Hoseok menyemburkan cairan miliknya didalam mulut kekasihnya, kemudian menarik Taehyung dan segera menciumnya, membantu Taehyung membersihkan cairan putih yang tercecer hingga dagunya, dan mengecap rasa asin dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok baru melepaskan tautan bibirnya ketika ia rasa mulut Taehyung sudah bersih dari sperma miliknya kemudian mendekapnya secara _possessive_ dan begitu hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dear._ Sangat sangat mencintaimu" ujar Hoseok.

"Aku tahu _hyung_ , sekarang waktunya _hyung_ mandi dan bersiap pergi mengajar" Hoseok mengangguk dan tersenyum sembari mengecupi pundak Taehyung yang basah karena keringat.

"Tapi ingat, jika _hyung_ berani bermain mata dengan mahasiswi atau dosen lain aku akan benar–benar memotong milikmu. Aku serius"

" _Aye aye! Captain_ , tapi aku mengajar sampai jam dua belas siang, jadi bagaimana setelah itu kita pergi kencan? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi kencan bersama dengan kekasihku yang manis ini" Hoseok menyentuh hidung Taehyung pelan, dan itu berhasil membuat Taehyung tersenyum cerah pada kekasih dewasanya.

"Baiklah aku _free_ hari ini"

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Terserah kau pak tua" ledek Taehyung.

"Kau! aku tidak terlalu tua di umur ku yang ketiga puluh sembilan, kau tahu? lagipula aku juga belum berkeriput" Hoseok mendengus.

"Tapi kau selalu ke kanak-kanakkan, _hyung,_ malah sifatmu lebih kekanakan daripada Jaemi" Taehyung memeluk Hoseok erat.

"Hey, kau membandingkanku dengan keponakanmu, _eh_ ? lagipula aku hanya melakukannya saat kita _ber_ -" Taehyung menyumpal bibir Hoseok, dengan bibirnya, melumatnya lembut, lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi tidak apa, karena aku sangat menyanyangi pria ku yang ke kanak-kanakkan ini, sangat sangat menyayanginya" ucap Taehyung lembut seraya berdiri dan menarik tubuh Hoseok kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Sikki datang bawa ff laknat hasil kolaborasi sama author kesayangan sejuta umat Vkook hardshipper, **Yoonginugget**. Originally, ff kolaborasi ini adalah ff Vkook, tapi karena kedua authornya beda kapal jadi ku remake juga jadi Vhope. Btw, Dari ujung keujung isinya adalah –ya seperti _itu_ , kalian sudah membaca dan memang _adegan_ nya agak _maksa_ \- XD. Sejujurnya adegan disini saya tulis dengan perasaan campur aduk seperti es cendol /eaaa. Untuk segala macam typo, mohon dimaklumi jika itu masih manusiawi XD

Silahkan kunjungi lapak **Yoonginugget** jika kalian adalah Vkook, karena kuyakin, setelah kalian mengunjunginya dan membaca semua ff nya kalian akan ketagihan, percayalah! Dan juga, hasut Yoonginugget untuk membuat ff Vhope _rated_ juga, karena kita kekurangan ff _rated_ untuk Vhope. SETUJU! HAHAHA /ketawa jahat/

Btw, kalian yang punya ig silahkan menfollow akun ig dear_bangtan. Disana _akan_ ada banyak informasi mengenai ff BTS yang sudah diupdate bahkan ff baru dari banyak author yang keren, seperti **mokuji** , **blacklunalite** , **yellow-ssi** , **HelloBunny9495** dan masih banyak lagi.

Untuk denial, maaf karena update terlalu lama. Doakan saja segera diketik dan akan segera update. Terimakasih karena sudah membaca, jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak dikolom review. ( Semangatin sikki kek, sikki lagi kena wb nih T.T /canda XD )

 _Bye._


End file.
